


Flower Crowns & Face Masks

by srm628



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, M/M, Protectiveness, Social Anxiety, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: Corpse wants to wear a flower crown, but his anxiety gets the better of him.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 337





	Flower Crowns & Face Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This story title came to me, and it had to be written. Thank the Discord.

Corpse was an enigma, even to himself. 

He hated people paying attention to him. He had stepped into the spotlight, and while he was thankful for the endless support, it just added to his anxiety. Truth be told, he would be perfectly content to live his entire life in the shadows. The glaring spotlight could be shut off with him hiding behind the curtains, and he would be satisfied. 

He liked to hide, felt a need even to remain invisible, yet he did things to make himself stand out.

Here he was, getting ready to leave the house with his black cloth face mask and a flower crown with large white blossoms. People stared at him enough for hiding his face. Why was he bringing more attention to it? 

He sighed dramatically, lifting his hands from the sink to punch the wall next to the mirror. Pain erupted from his knuckles as the coldness from the tile seeped into his skin. He swore quietly before ripping the fake flowers from his head and threw them to the ground. 

“Stupid,” He muttered to himself. 

“Corpse, are you okay?” Sykkuno’s soft voice came from the other side of the door. Concern and confusion laced his tone. 

“I’m fine,” Corpse replied, trying to keep his voice steady. He was angry with himself as he usually was, not Sykkuno. Sykkuno shouldn’t be on the receiving end of Corpse’s wrath. He didn’t deserve it. 

“Did you fall?” 

“Wha—“ Corpse realized what he heard. Sykkuno heard him slam his fist against the wall and mistook it as him falling. “No, no, I’m okay, Sy.” 

“Okay...” Sykkuno didn’t sound convinced, but he dropped it. Realistically, Sykkuno probably thought he slipped in the shower. Corpse could hear his footsteps walk away from the door. 

“Stupid,” Corpse muttered again. 

He let out another sigh and reached for the flower crown again. He didn’t put it back on.

He threw open the bathroom door and started to his room. However, before he could get there, he spots Sykkuno in the hallway. 

“What are you doing?” Sykkuno questioned, forcing Corpse to stand in place. He reached down to touch Corpse’s hand, the same one that held the flower crown. 

“I decided not to wear it,” Corpse answered simply. He didn’t want to admit his stupidity to Sykkuno. 

“But you were excited about it?” Sykkuno cocked his head sideways in confusion. 

Corpse shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say about it. 

“Plus,” Sykkuno slipped it out of Corpse’s hand. He reached forward, attempting to balance on the tips of his toes, to set it to his head. It sat awkwardly on the younger’s boy head, smothering his dark curls and off-center. “I think it looks cute on you.” 

Corpse’s cheeks grew hot. He hated Sykkuno complimenting him. He didn’t know what to do with the words. 

Corpse’s attention fell to the ground, unable to look Sykkuno in the eye. He fiddled with the rings on his fingers. 

Sykkuno giggled, clearly enjoying the effect he had on Corpse. He kissed Corpse’s cheek, which caused Corpse to lift his head to meet Sykkuno’s gaze. 

“But—“ Corpse weakly attempted to argue. He didn’t even have an actual argument. 

“Will you keep it on if I wear one too?” Sykkuno questioned. His tone was more serious than Corpse’s brain could compute. 

“You—what?” 

Sykkuno giggled again. “I can wear one too. That way you don’t feel silly.” 

The grin on Sykkuno’s face was genuine. Corpse knew Sykkuno didn’t want to wear one. He’d feel awkward. 

“Are you actually willing to do that for me?” Corpse’s voice came out barely above a whisper. 

“Anything for you.” 

“Okay.” 

The two walked to Corpse’s room. He grabbed one from the pile, opting to choose a crown with smaller pink flowers. He didn’t intend to force Sykkuno to wear it long, just enough for his heart rate to calm down. He knew Sykkuno would hate the big obnoxious flowers that Corpse preferred. 

Sykkuno attempted to put it on but struggled. He put it on too...straight. 

“No,” Corpse said softly. 

“No?” Sykkuno sounded sad. 

Corpse reached up and adjusted the crown on Sykkuno’s head. He moved it back to make it look more natural. 

“Oh!” Sykkuno’s voice cheered up. “I guess I put yours on wrong too.” 

Another laugh. That sound made Corpse’s heart flutter. 

“Yeah, a little bit,” Corpse laughed too. 

Sykkuno reached to fix Corpse’s flower crown. It was still wrong. Corpse could tell by the feel of it, but Sykkuno was trying. 

“Are you ready to go?” Sykkuno questioned, reaching for Corpse’s hand again. 

“Yeah...” 

He wasn’t, but he never was. 

Sykkuno slipped his hand into Corpse’s, holding it tightly, clearly trying to provide a sense of comfort. He carefully led Corpse out of their apartment and down to the street below. 

Corpse walked a few steps behind Sykkuno. His attention was on the pink petals blossoming from his boyfriend’s head. His dark hair covered much of the colors, but the knowledge of it being there brought Corpse comfort. He smiled. 

He was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank FairDeath for being an amazing beta. They are absolutely amazing, and you should support them.


End file.
